


Caught

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, no PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Gabe comes home to Jesse. Jesse's a hornball.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 38





	Caught

Jesse liked to sleep on his stomach for most of the night. He liked to rest his head on Gabe’s chest and wiggle a leg in between Gabe’s while he napped. The older man was the biggest proponent of cuddling, anyway. Jesse liked hearing the soft breaths passing Gabe’s plush lips, liked the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each soft sound. 

Gabe liked that position for cuddling naked because it gave him great access to finger, grope, and slap Jesse’s ass while still keeping him close and personal. That was Jesse’s favorite part. Gabe would sometimes wrap his arm around his waist and just hold him firmly to his body. It was relaxing and made Jesse feel the safest he had in a long time. 

Jesse got to Gabe’s room first, the Commander had things to wrap up before he could come ‘home’ to Jesse. Jesse lounged on the bed in just his regulation BW briefs, face down. The door slid open with a quiet beep and swish. Gabe grinned at his boyfriend even though he hadn’t moved, quickly setting his files down on the little coffee table. 

Jesse slowly lifted his head to grin lazily at Gabe. “Hi, babe. Welcome home. Want your cock.” 

Gabe chuckled in his chest, removing his armor and hoodie. “Very straightforward of you, dulcito.” Gabe stripped steadily, removing all his clothes until he was just in his binder and boxers. 

“I mean. You already got your dick ready.” Jesse eyed the bulge in his boxers. Gabe wore his pack and play pair today. Jesse’s cock throbbed as Gabe reached down to grope his own bulge, the older man smirking wickedly. 

“Did you already prep yourself?” Gabe took a step toward the bed, peeling his binder off over his head as he did so. Jesse watched the small swells of extra tissue as they were revealed to him, biting his lip. Fuck, Gabe was so gorgeous. 

“Yeah… how’d you know? I put my underwear back on!” 

Gabe shook his head fondly, crawling over Jesse. He pushed his leg between Jesse’s and grinned as he spread them eagerly. “Lube on the dresser, crumpled tissue from a cleanup. Lube stain on your boxers. You were messy.” Gabe leaned down and bit the shell of Jesse’s ear lightly, smirking to himself. 

Jesse shuddered, a soft whine escaping his throat. “Guess I’m caught.” Gabe sat back and quickly pulled Jesse’s boxers down, fishing his cock out from the hole. Jesse spread his legs again as far as he could, pressing his ass up as much as he could. Gabe slipped his fingers between his cheeks, easily pressing three fingers into Jesse’s slick hole. 

“Good boy. You did good for me.” Gabe lined the toy up and thrust in quickly, starting a brutal pace immediately. He knew Jesse didn’t need time to adjust. He knew that Jesse wanted it just like this. 

Jesse threw his head back with a moan, gripping the sheets hard. “God. Fuck, Gabe. Fuck. That’s good.” Gabe slid his hand into Jesse’s hair, making a fist. Jesse cried out softly. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Let me hear you.” Jesse whined, trying to push up on his knees so that he could work a hand over his cock. Gabe relented for a moment, pressing a kiss to his shoulder gently. Once Jesse was on his knees with his chest pressed against the mattress, he began his brutal pace once more, tugging lightly on Jesse’s hair. 

“Fuck, Gabe. Fuck. Already close. Fuck. Was so ready for you.” Jesse babbled into the sheets, throwing his ass back against Gabe’s hips. Jesse gripped his painful cock, working his hand up and down the length as quickly as he could. He came just as fast, hot spunk coating the blanket. Gabe gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, rolling Jesse over so he wouldn’t collapse into his own come. 

He reached over and grabbed some tissues, wiping up the mess before tossing the tissue on the bedside table. Jesse was panting raggedly, watching Gabe with hooded eyes. He shot him a smirk, standing up to get the boxer/harness combo off. “You’re going to blow me and impress me before you can rest.”


End file.
